This Red Nightgown
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: “I feel pretty, oh, so pretty…” [Joker X Harley], OneShot


**Title** : This Red Nightgown

**Author** : TheMadPuppy

**E-mail**: themadpuppy85 AT yahoo DOT ca

**Permission to archive**: Yes, just tell me!

**Fandom**: Batman

**Genre**: Hetero

**Pairing**: Joker/Harley

**Rating**: R

**Summary:** "I feel pretty, oh, so pretty…" Joker/Harley, One-Shot

**Category**: Angst/Dark, Poetry, Romance, Drama

**Keywords**: Joker, Harley Quinn, Introspection, Red Nightgown, Sensual Moment, Poetry

**Warnings**: In my mind, Harley never broke up with the Joker and is still and forever in love with him, and Return of the Joker will never happens. Be warned.

**Spoilers**: After Mad Love and their many adventures

**Author Notes**: My Joker is in-between the cartoon and the comics one. Feedback about how well I portrayed him would be much appreciated (any feedback in fact is welcome in fact. ). This said, enjoy!

* * *

**This Red Nightgown**

_Oh! I feel pretty, so, so, pretty_

_Puddin__' will ya give a kiss to me?_

_'Cuz I feel pretty, so, so pretty_

_In this red nightgown you stole for me_

Alright, I'll admit, "stole" is perhaps an exaggeration. He didn't literally _rob_ the fine lingerie store just so he could offer me the crimson nightgown after; but how else can you explain the fact that he chose this very odd place to exchange a few bullets with the police? My Puddin' is a shy guy concerning his feelings; he would _never_ have outspokenly said that he wanted some special time with me…but I understood his request nonetheless, and quickly shoved the most alluring babydoll I could reach from my position into my bag.

You should have seen his face the first time I showed it off! His eyes opened wide; his jaw dropped; and I swear to God he even stopped moving for a split second. It's like if he saw a ghost from a memory long forgotten, or a secret wish come true; and when he smiled again I knew he was very, very pleased.

_Puddin__' will ya give a kiss to me?_

_I'll be your doll, your cotton candy_

_In this red nightgown you stole for me_

_I'll laugh and cry at your fantasy_

I often get hurt trying to make my Puddin' happy. Not only he's not accustomed to people wanting his happiness, but it seems that the severity of his annoyance with me gets hand in hand with the level of pleasure I can give him (that applies to the Bat, too); as a result the more I shine to his eyes, the more I end up in a bloody pulp.

My red nightgown is surely the most pristine example of this reality. I mean , he's really flattered that I want him so badly, flattered to have such a cute blonde wearing the stereotypical red, frivolous lingerie around (kinda like a prized possession, in fact); I wear it, I make a statement to the world: I'm his and his only.

Alas, it also means that I'm a potential distraction; and that is a big, big flaw. You see, despite his genius, Mistah J remains a man, and I don't help him much concentrate on his work when I strut like that under his nose.

_I'll be your doll, your cotton candy_

_I'll make some smiles just for ya to see_

_I'll laugh and cry at your fantasy_

_Baby to please I'm on my knees_

But sometimes, luck is my lady. Sometimes my nightgown lay waiting on my bed in a mute yet needy invitation; sometimes he pull me back to his knees instead of pushing me off the table; sometimes he strip me off of the red instead of dressing me in blood.

And in these rare sometimes, there's heaven to grasp. Each time his lips touch the silk, his kiss reaches everywhere the color matches his mouth. Each time I shiver in delight, his low chuckle answers my moans. Each time I scream in ecstasy, his ragged breath in my ear keeps me up wanting for more.

In these moments I know one day that even if he doesn't say it, I'll hear it.

_I'll make some smiles just for ya to see_

_I'll kill, I'll die, just if ya ask me_

_Baby to please I'm on my knees_

_Knowing someday that you'll love me_

**_In this red nightgown you stole for me._**

**

* * *

****This Red Nightgown-End**

**End Notes: **_This Red Nightgown_ was originally meant to be a spicy one-shot describing how Harley got her babydoll she wears in Mad Love and a random successful effect it had on Joker one night. Go figure, while writing it, it became a deep poetic tearful piece, and I had to tame the mood to sensual and suggestive instead.

I hope everyone enjoyed it despite its shortness. In my opinion, it's one of my most powerful fic to date; and should have introduced you in a rather dreamy state of longing and pity.

Give me your opinion, and stay tuned for more…(winks).


End file.
